Denmark Headcons
by YAOIfangirl1996
Summary: Headcons about our dear Den, you know you can't resist him ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this story :3, I kinda..Reallllyyy love making headcons... I have made of Netherlands((Feel free to look into my profile to take a look please :3)), but while making my tumblr, finally made my own, I saw I had a thousand of pics of Denmark so.. Here some of our cute Den :3**

* * *

- Denmark has a reason for his hair style, he used to be in war with Sweden all the time and had drinking time with Netherlands, he was aware that he was shorter than them, that's why he made his hair look like that, to make himself look taller.

- Denmark loves to play stupid, just so he won't get in trouble, or get himself into war.. And no crying Nations.

- He loves to take long walks in the night, lay down on the grass and look up to the stars.

- Sweden made once a joke about his smile being a womans smile... Since than Denmark never smiles, only a grin or an oversized smile..

- The legend of the mermaids song was made by the vikings, they used to hear a beautiful voice singing when they were sailing, obviously Denmark never told them he was the one singing.

- Ned knows that when Denmark puts his hands behind his back it's a sign that his scared...

- Den has that annoying aura around him that makes everyone that's taller than him hugs him like a teddy bear and cuddle him: Said by Germany and confirmed by Netherlands

- Prussia knows that Denmark always wears the huge jacket because he looks smaller without it.. And has some really nice hips, and a slender waist.. But he knew never comment about it.. Or he receive a black eye.. Said by Prussia when he had a suspicios black eye.

- He likes to sit down by the window, looks outside with a blanket around him, leaning against the windows frame with his head, and eyes half closed murmuring some old vikings songs..

* * *

**If I get enough reviews there will be a next chapter ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear, altoghvad I couldn't answer your review because you were as a guest u,u YES IT does matter the thing that you from Denmark, I would love to know some traditions from there ;3**

* * *

- He's as we know a heavy drinker, but he hates to drink alone, sadly the other nordic 5 don't drink.. That's how he met Prussia, obviously Netherlands always there to take care of them, some how he can act sober even tought his drunker than them.

- He sometimes wishes to kick Norway out because of his sneaky insults..

- He doesn't say anything, nor Iceland, but the truth is that Den is closer to Ice than Norway, Ice used to go to Den's bed to be could be lulled to sleep, and he still sneaks into's Denmark's room.

- He loves to eat Rødgrød as dessert, breakfast, snack.. Every time he gets a chance.

- He loves sweet things, chocolates balls one of his favourite, one of the many reasons he visits Neth's house because he always has Belgium's chocolate.

- He loves to sing, sadly he can't often because he doesn't like people to hear it... Two nations only have heard him sing.

- He loves to eat meat and fish... He always eats by the beach fish food.

- He hates to mistakes his shirts with Sweden's shirts, it makes him feel small.

* * *

**It's hard to make long headcons about Den.. PEOPLE SEND ME IDEAAASS**


	3. Chapter 3

**:3 Thank you for the reviews  
**

* * *

- Denmark always smiles, because if he starts crying he won't be able to stop.

- The thing that hurt him more during WWII was Sweden betrayal.

- Den is unable to not sing with the song ''The Danish way to rock'', sadly Netherlands know's this. It the most played song on Neth IPod.

- Denmark has an tattoo on his lower back, people think its: Dansk Kvalitet. It isn't. And He won't tell them what it is.

- Denmark likes to snuggle..Netherlands and Prussia can tell.

- He talks a lot when he feels awkward, nervous or left out, that's why the nordics think he is a loud person, while Nederland, Romano, England and Prussia don't agree.

- Denmark like to say he's the king, give him a compliment and he will turn as red as his shirt.

- He can just listen to the song ''hall om mig nu'' for hours. ((it's swedish but in my head it's Danish, so it can fit, please no offense to sweden :D))

- On rainy days he looks at the window and counts the rain drops.

- The people of Denmark have a tradition to make a crown of Marguerite Daisies' and make Den wear it for his birthday.

- He has a keep all the Marguerite Daisy crowns.

- He loves colourful stuff.

* * *

**THANK YOU SOO KINDLY FOR KEEP READING MY HEADCONS.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE.  
**

**I Need love ):  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I mostly post things now on my tumblr but I think I will start to post here again ;3 btw my tumblr: .com**

* * *

**Sweden.**

He wasn't a person that cried, he never was.

He always uses his smiles to cover up his sadness, but that one time wasn't something he could cover up with a smile.

The pain was too much, and he never felt so betrayed, he thought that those times were over, that they no longer had to fight each other, that they could be a normal family.

But he was wrong, the moment he heard it his mind broke down, his knees gave in and his tears escaped.

_Sweden...You...Joined their side?_ The thought that came in his mind over and over while being under the rule of the Nazis.

**Belgium**

There weren't a lot of people aware of Denmarks true feelings, he was quiet vulnerable and tried everything to make the people around him think other wise, it never worked with Belgium she knew how hurt he was and gave him the hugs as well as attention he deserved. She loved to cuddle him and place soft kisses on his forehead, for her he was the cutest thing on earth.

* * *

**Sorry... it's short T,T send me a character and I will make a headcon with it! Hope you guys liked it please review!**


End file.
